<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby You Burn (So Hot and Cold) by hvanwoong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113871">Baby You Burn (So Hot and Cold)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvanwoong/pseuds/hvanwoong'>hvanwoong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom!Seoho, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub!Hwanwoong, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvanwoong/pseuds/hvanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Why are you in such a rush now, baby?’ he murmurs, leaning down to graze a kiss over Hwanwoong’s lips. ‘You weren’t burning so hot earlier when it was me wanting to touch <em>you</em> in that dressing room? Why’s that?’</p><p>Hwanwoong bites his lip, teeth leaving a little dent that Seoho needs to run his tongue over, and then pouts. ‘I like how it gets you riled up.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby You Burn (So Hot and Cold)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are things about dating Yeo Hwanwoong that Seoho has come to recognise as painfully frustrating and utterly addictive. In the months since they stumbled into bed together for the first time after too many beers and too many weeks of pining and wistful stares, Seoho has discovered Hwanwoong’s penchant for games. They’re games that Seoho will follow him into every time like travellers drift with wanderlust into new space and artists bring brush to canvas in search of a new story to tell.</p><p>Hwanwoong is flirtatious, with anyone who passes his way, and if Seoho didn’t know how mischievous he could be then he would wonder if he even knows that he’s doing it sometimes. He can switch his mood in a second from pursuing his goal to acting aloof, like there was nothing he wanted in the first place. It’s one of the things that has always kept Seoho coming back for more, because Hwanwoong is a script that he longs to comprehend and a book that he can never reach the end of and it’s intoxicating. He’s intoxicating.</p><p>He’s intoxicating when he kisses Seoho in a small dressing room in an unfamiliar venue on tour, his knee pushing between his legs to try to nudge them apart and Seoho has to take a grip on his shoulders just to hold him back because they’re due on stage in minutes. Hwanwoong looks up at him through dark lashes, his make-up already in place for the show, and cocks his head to the side before standing on his toes to catch his lips again. Seoho’s knows they’ll start to swell but he can’t help himself, cannot find the strength to stop himself slipping into Hwanwoong’s game, and he kisses his back, bites at his lower lip and fights the urge to run his hands into his styled hair.</p><p>This is so… <em>Hwanwoong</em>.</p><p>So Hwanwoong to drag him into a room like this, when it’s too late to take him and too early to push him away.</p><p>‘Come on,’ whispers Hwanwoong. There is a mean, beautiful look in his eyes that Seoho has to tear himself away from. ‘Don’t you want to try something risky?’</p><p>Seoho groans and takes Hwanwoong’s hips in his hands. He thumbs over the hem of his jeans and takes in the flush of his cheeks and the tantalising look all over his face. How would it be, to have him here, in an unlocked room, moments before their absence will be felt? He slides two fingers into his belt loops and pulls him close, a shaky breath spilling over Hwanwoong’s skin as he makes a choice.</p><p>Lowering his head, he kisses his neck, touching his tongue to his pulse, and then turns Hwanwoong around. Hwanwoong rests his hands on the counter and smiles like he knows he’s won a battle that Seoho did not even choose to join. Arousal is starting to buzz in his navel and the sensible corner of his brain is drowned out by the symbolic <em>noise</em> of Hwanwoong’s smirk when Seoho catches his eye in the mirror.</p><p>He tugs at his belt, his hands suddenly becoming urgent because there isn’t enough time, but then Hwanwoong is pulling free and straightening up with a sigh and looks at him with petulant eyes. ‘We have to be on stage,’ he says.</p><p>Seoho stares at him, aghast, but Hwanwoong looks quite unmovable. ‘I – <em>Woong – </em>’</p><p>Hwanwoong straightens his clothes and checks his face in the mirror as he wipes the corner of the smudged tint on his lips. There is something even more seductive about him than usual when he’s dressed for the stage like this, kohl around his eyes and a dark pink shimmer to his lids like the stars have broken early across the sunset. ‘You’re so impatient, hyung,’ he says. ‘I was only playing.’</p><p>That is a challenge, and Seoho recognises it in a second. It’s not a challenge for now, but for later. Hwanwoong loves to goad him. When they first started dating and Hwanwoong told him, without a glimmer of awkwardness, exactly what he wanted in the bedroom, Seoho had been shocked. He hadn’t expected to fall so easily into the role that Hwanwoong wanted, or to start liking it quite so much. Now, though, it’s familiar, and he grabs Hwanwoong by the waist when he turns to slide from the room.</p><p>‘Come to my room later,’ he says, and his grip is vicelike.</p><p>Hwanwoong, though, just raises his eyebrows and shrugs. ‘I’ll see if I feel like it.’</p><p>For that, Seoho reminds himself to make him pay.</p><p>The trouble is, he knows that’s exactly what Hwanwoong wants.</p><p>~</p><p>It’s all too calm when Hwanwoong saunters to his hotel room somewhere in the early hours. It has been so long that Seoho thought about going to find him to drag him here himself, but he had a suspicion that Hwanwoong was in Dongju’s room playing video games and he didn’t think that hauling Dongju’s hyung out and back to his bedroom would be an image that he would want to implant in the mind of the youngest forever.</p><p>So he waits.</p><p>He waits and waits and he thinks vaguely that he isn’t the one who should be <em>waiting </em>but no matter how much Hwanwoong likes to be ordered what to do, the reality is that control usually remains in his hands. Seoho has a suspicion that that is how he secretly likes it. Just like when they practice in the studio, Hwanwoong likes to know what everyone is doing at all times and he likes to lead.</p><p>When there’s a casual tap at the door, Seoho jumps up a little too fast, and then reminds himself to stay composed. He’s dressed in slacks and a loose fitting shirt. He didn’t want to look too much like he has been waiting for him, anticipating tonight.</p><p>Upon opening the door though, he finds that Hwanwoong is even less dressed up than him. Grey sweats sit low on his hips, and a plain white tee hangs loose from his small frame. It’s an unusual sight, because Hwanwoong has quite a closet for the bedroom, but Seoho supposes that it is all part of the game.</p><p>‘Were you waiting up for me?’ says Hwanwoong in an innocent voice with a glance at the clock on the nightstand. Then his eyes trail to the room service that Seoho ordered, an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne nestled in its midst, on a wheeled silver tray. The half-smile on Hwanwoong’s face drives him crazy. ‘Oh, you were <em>definitely </em>waiting up for me. If you wanted me so bad, you could’ve come to get me, you know?’</p><p>That just about does it. Narrowing his eyes, Seoho takes Hwanwoong’s chin between his fingers and tilts his face up roughly to look at him. ‘Do <em>not </em>play with me right now.’</p><p>‘Or what?’ Hwanwoong pouts.</p><p><em>God </em>he’s so frustrating like this. It makes Seoho’s blood boil and flood to all the right and wrong places. What can he say? <em>Or I’ll give you what you want</em>? There’s hardly a threat in that. Rather than speaking, he lowers his face to kiss Hwanwoong, and he feels his lips curve up in that annoying smile.</p><p>‘That’s not an answer,’ whispers Hwanwoong when they break apart.</p><p>‘Get on the bed,’ says Seoho, and he gives him a push to tell him that he’s serious.</p><p>Hwanwoong bounces back on the mattress with a laugh. ‘Aren’t you going to give me a glass of champagne, first? Don’t you know how to court a man?’</p><p>Seoho silences him with lips against his again, and his hands dart to his tee. For once in his life, he thinks that he may have caught Hwanwoong off guard, because his boyfriend lets a surprised moan fumble in their linked mouths as Seoho pulls up his shirt, and they only part long enough for him to rip it over his head. He throws it aside and drags his teeth on Hwanwoong’s lower lip until he whines.</p><p>Seoho wants to turn into the man that Hwanwoong fantasises about. Rough, steely, dismissive of his demands and his seductions. Sometimes, though, he thinks that is not what Hwanwoong really needs. He might play tough, but he likes to cuddle at the end of the night and be reassured that he’s everything Seoho’s ever wanted. He’s more delicate than he gives himself credit for.</p><p>Tonight, though, Seoho will try his best to bridge the gap between fantasy and reality.</p><p>He slides his hands down Hwanwoong’s forearms and pins his wrists to the bed as he looks down at him. There has been no need for flirtation because that foreplay happened five hours ago in the dressing room of a concert venue. And if Hwanwoong has chosen to wait that long already by his own election then he cannot complain about being made to wait a little longer.</p><p>For that reason, Seoho keeps his movements languid and slow and he knows that it will infuriate Hwanwoong the way that his boyfriend always manages to infuriate <em>him</em>. It’s a game they’ve played together for so long.</p><p>He feels the moment that Hwanwoong gives up on waiting and starts to lifts his hips against Seoho’s thigh, in search of contact, and that’s when the smile of control takes over Seoho’s face. There’s only so long that Hwanwoong can keep his games up for, and then he becomes his. ‘<em>Hyung</em>, I want you,’ says Hwanwoong, and he can’t reach to kiss Seoho’s lips so instead he latches on to his throat and starts to suck there, but Seoho frowns and pins him down harder as he pulls away.</p><p>‘You think you get to choose the pace <em>now</em>?’ he says, and there’s a condescending tone creeping into his voice.</p><p>It makes a red flush tinge Hwanwoong’s cheeks, and he grinds against Seoho’s thigh again.</p><p><em>Cute</em>, thinks Seoho, but he says nothing more. When he loosens his grip on Hwanwoong’s wrists, the younger does not try to move them, and instead catches his eyes. There’s a plea, there, for Seoho to bring some kind of sweet retribution for his behaviour in the venue, and that’s when Seoho knows that his boyfriend is inviting him to begin.</p><p>Seoho’s touch on Hwanwoong’s wrists turns featherlight, but not because he’s gentle; it’s because he knows that Hwanwoong would want him to be rougher. He strokes over the vulnerable skin and traces the veins of his wrist with his thumb, and a smile creeps onto his face as Hwanwoong finally sighs with impatience and huffs his head back against the pillow. ‘Why are you in such a rush now, baby?’ he murmurs, leaning down to graze a kiss over Hwanwoong’s lips. ‘You weren’t burning so hot earlier when it was me wanting to touch <em>you </em>in that dressing room? Or when you told me I ought to court you first? Why’s that?’</p><p>With an irritable whine Hwanwoong tries to take another kiss, but Seoho sits back and keeps his wrists pinned down and his body immobile under his weight. It’s so easy to keep Hwanwoong still, and easy too to throw him around. He’s learned that over the last few months.  </p><p>‘Are you going to answer the question?’ Seoho raises his eyebrows.</p><p>Hwanwoong bites his lip, teeth leaving a little dent that Seoho needs to run his tongue over, and then pouts. ‘I like how it gets you riled up.’</p><p>That, he’d been expecting. There’s nothing that Hwanwoong loves more than pushing Seoho until he’s red hot with need and then acting like <em>he </em>doesn’t need anything at all. It’s that game he plays, and one that he is a master at. He’ll even play it with strangers, flirtation and coy glances and not so coy dances, but Seoho is the only one who gets to enjoy him in the end, and so long as it stays that way he’s happy. He knows how much Hwanwoong likes to play.</p><p>He releases Hwanwoong’s small wrists, but only to pull out the blindfold that he took from today’s stage and unfold it slowly. A smirk wanders onto Hwanwoong’s lips, which makes Seoho laugh. ‘Don’t get excited, baby, it’s for your hands.’</p><p>The smirk drops and Hwanwoong glares at him. He likes having his sight taken away, but less so his hands. He prefers to claw down Seoho’s back, knot his fingers into his hair… getting tied means obedience and Hwanwoong has never been very good at obedience. ‘Why are you punishing me?’ he demands, but he doesn’t try to stop Seoho as he takes his wrists again and ties the blindfold in a smooth figure of eight around them. If the fabric was rougher, it would be enough to leave marks on his skin, but it stretches and turns when Hwanwoong wriggles his hands experimentally, and that’s even worse because it means that keeping to the rules will rely on his own willpower rather than the strength of his bonds.</p><p>‘Because you wanted me to.’</p><p>The glint returns to Hwanwoong’s sparkling dark eyes. Seoho is glad that he’ll get to look into them tonight. ‘Well I can’t say fairer than that,’ says Hwanwoong and there is a hint of surrender in his voice.</p><p>‘Tell me the second you want me to stop, okay?’ he says in a clear, calm voice.</p><p>Hwanwoong cocks his head to the side. He twists his wrists again once, wondering why Seoho would remind him of this when he knows full well that Hwanwoong knows his safewords and how to use them. ‘What are you planning?’ he says curiously.</p><p>‘Close your eyes,’ says Seoho, and he climbs back from Hwanwoong’s lap and crosses to the silver trolley that the hotel had prepared for them. He takes a sip of champagne and then lifts the innocuous candle from his travel bag before lighting it with the single strike of a match. Hwanwoong hears that sound and sits up, disobeying the instruction to keep his eyes shut in a second.</p><p>‘Are you lighting scented candles?’ he says with a giggle. ‘You’re so soft, Seoho.’</p><p>‘Close your eyes,’ repeats Seoho, and this time his voice turns very hard, and he sees Hwanwoong swallow. The candle doesn’t have a scent, but the flame flickers merrily enough. Nerves thread a shaky twine through Seoho’s veins too, but he tries not to dwell on them. He bought the right candles, he read the guides, and this is something that Hwanwoong mentioned in passing a long time ago. He crosses to the bed and looks down at Hwanwoong who has settled onto his back again.</p><p>His eyes are squeezed shut now and his bare chest rises and falls quite steadily. That makes Seoho relax. He’s so calm, so trusting of Seoho that he’s reassured of his abilities in this realm. Hwanwoong has total faith in him. Seoho sits down on the side of the bed and traces his fingertips down Hwanwoong’s chest. His skin is soft and smooth and prettily unmarked for him. He wanders his hand down and touches his fingers too lightly over the crotch of his sweats, watching as Hwanwoong shifts and tilts his hips up to him again.</p><p>He’s semi-hard, and Seoho smiles. ‘Baby I haven’t even touched you yet.’</p><p>‘I’m waiting,’ snaps Hwanwoong, and Seoho laughs aloud.</p><p>He takes a breath and holds out his own palm to catch a droplet of wax as he tilts the candle. A breath runs from his throat but more in surprise than pain. The wax stings for a second but not the way that some of the things they try do, and when it solidifies he brushes it away with ease. Fascination in his eyes, he looks down at Hwanwoong’s soft skin again and rests his palm down on his flat, toned stomach. He lifts the candle higher and tilts it slightly.</p><p>The way that Hwanwoong gasps goes from his ears to his cock in a second. It’s a gasp that catches in his throat, threatening to turn into a whimper. The wax drops in a tiny line down Hwanwoong’s chest and his back arches from the bed in surprise. But he doesn’t open his eyes, and he doesn’t move his hands from over his head. His teeth catch his lip again. ‘Shit – Seoho - ’</p><p>‘You like that?’ he murmurs.</p><p>‘Better than lighting scented candles,’ exhales Hwanwoong. His thighs draw together and Seoho notices the way that he props his legs up, like he’s trying to get a bit of friction, and in response he sends a sharp slap to Hwanwoong’s clothed thigh that makes him gasp again. ‘Want it hotter,’ says Hwanwoong, as if in retort.</p><p>Around the white wax on his chest, the skin has started to turn red. With the blood close to the surface, the sensations will be stronger. And Hwanwoong is sensitive enough as it is. He lowers the candle a little and turns it again, and this time Hwanwoong lets out a whine through his teeth, his lower back lifting and falling and his breath starting to grow heavier. Now, his chest rises and falls with pace, and his eyes are bunched so tightly shut that Seoho almost wants to take pity on him.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>He dribbles a stream of the wax onto the dark pink of Hwanwoong’s nipple, a mean look in his eyes, and that’s when Hwanwoong gives in. A whimper breaks from his throat and he drops his tied hands as he curls up his body a little. His cock is hard, now, a patch of dark beginning to stain the grey of his sweats.</p><p>‘Too much?’ whispers Seoho.</p><p>Hwanwoong shakes his head and his inhaling is a race against his exhaling. With that confirmation, Seoho takes a hard grip on his wrists and pins them back over his head. When Hwanwoong keeps them still, he brings the candle down lower and drops the hot wax across the vulnerable skin below Hwanwoong’s navel, waxed and smooth like the rest of him. Hwanwoong cries out in pleasure from the sting and twists his body again. ‘Fuck, Seoho, touch me,’ he whines, and there’s a desperation in his voice that Seoho won’t punish.</p><p>He blows out the candle with one breath and puts the silver case down on the nightstand. For a second he’s distracted by the pretty mix of white wax and red skin but then Hwanwoong gives him a whine of a reminder and he hooks his fingers into the waistband of his sweats to pull them down slowly. He’s careful to catch Hwanwoong’s cock for a second and drag it down, until Hwanwoong kicks out in protest and Seoho gives a soft laugh. ‘Cute,’ he says, aloud this time, because he knows it drives him crazy when he calls him that.</p><p>Hwanwoong opens his eyes and glares at him, doing the rest of the work to kick off his sweats himself. ‘Fucking get on with it,’ he hisses, and Seoho grins.</p><p>He takes Hwanwoong’s cock into his hand and rings his fingers too loosely. If the rest of Hwanwoong wasn’t so pretty, Seoho would say that it was the prettiest part of him. Small but not too small and easy to hold; he runs his fingers up to the swollen pink head and watches it quiver as he spreads the precome there. One of Hwanwoong’s knees crooks up and his breath catches.</p><p>‘So cute,’ says Seoho again, and he pins down Hwanwoong’s knee so that his legs fall open wide for him. When he lets go of his cock it curves up and shivers for contact.</p><p>‘Was the wax all you’ve got?’ pants Hwanwoong, and Seoho knows that he’s trying to goad him into fucking him. Hwanwoong’s got a one track mind for that kind of thing. But there won’t be any of that tonight. They’re mid-tour, he’ll be dancing on stage tomorrow night, and Seoho doesn’t want him limping or wincing because that’s the only outcome of the way Hwanwoong likes to be fucked.</p><p>Seoho stands up again, and Hwanwoong groans at his departure, flopping back and throwing his arms out in dramatic theatre.</p><p>There’s a clink of metal against glass as Seoho brings over the ice bucket and lifts out the bottle of champagne. He drinks straight from the neck and then holds it out, but before Hwanwoong can take it to drink he pours out a measure straight down his chest, over the dried wax. Hwanwoong jumps and lets out a gasp at the ice-cold sting on his inflamed skin.</p><p>‘No fair!’ he whines.</p><p>‘I think it’s very fair,’ shrugs Seoho, and he drinks again.</p><p>Hwanwoong huffs and looks up at the ceiling. The champagne bubbles, and the cold is a sharp salve on his red skin. His abdomen is swirling in sparks and ebbs but he doesn’t dare to touch his own cock to give himself some relief; Seoho doesn’t like that. He hears the crunch of ice as Seoho reaches into the ice bucket, and this time he closes his eyes from choice. His heart starts to race because he knows what this is about.</p><p>Anticipation lingers in the air. His skin is hot and starting to sweat from the combined heat of the candle and arousal. There’s nothing better than the moment when he waits, caught in a gap in time and space between being in need and being given everything he needs.</p><p>If ice had a special colour, then Hwanwoong thinks it would be bright white. The candle wax would’ve been dark red. The ice hits white and sharper than the hot wax, a vicious sting on his chest. The interaction with the tenderness left from the wax goes from his head to his cock and back to his head again and he feels drunk, as if he’d finished that whole bottle of champagne by himself already.</p><p>Seoho runs the ice across to the hard bud of his nipple, and he whimpers aloud. How much more can this skin be punished today? The answer is given to him when he feels Seoho’s tongue take the place of the ice, flicking out over the nub and sensitivity sends a spring of wetness to his eyes. He yearns to knot his fingers into Seoho’s hair, steer his head the way he likes to.</p><p>Seoho might think he’s in charge, but Hwanwoong’s the boss.</p><p>‘Your skin looks pretty like this,’ says Seoho, his breath stroking down his chest and ribcage. Just when Hwanwoong thinks he might oblige him and take him into his mouth, the breath is gone, and he lets out another loud cry as fresh ice trails around the base of his cock. His knees close automatically but Seoho pushes them open.</p><p>‘Fuck, <em>fuck</em>,’ he whimpers.</p><p>‘You okay?’ whispers Seoho.</p><p>‘Yes. <em>Fuck</em>.’ Inside he’s telling him to shut up and go <em>on</em>.</p><p>The sting is intoxicating, and he feels the pathetic twitch of his cock in response. It’s not embarrassing, not in front of Seoho, but maybe it could be and that thought makes him roll his head back and sigh a contented sigh. ‘Open,’ murmurs Seoho and his cold fingers stroke Hwanwoong’s lower lip.</p><p>He obeys, wishing that he could fight him more but he’s been overtaken by need. He parts his lips and sucks on the tips of Seoho’s fingers. In his mind’s eye, he imagines them as his cock, and he thinks how it would be if they were at home, on a vacation, and Seoho could fuck his throat until he choked and gagged. But instead they’re here, and Seoho can’t do anything that will screw with his voice or his body. That’s why he’s getting creative.</p><p>Seoho lowers his face to Hwanwoong’s and Hwanwoong moans as he passes a cube of ice between their lips, slippery and cold as their tongues twist together. Hwanwoong sucks the cube and then pushes his tongue up to claim something from Seoho once it’s melted. Seoho, though, just pulls back and brushes more ice over his lips, down his chest, and leaves it to dissolve on the dip of his navel.</p><p>Arousal is a needle on Hwanwoong’s skin sharper than any cold, and he bucks his hips up until the ice falls to the side. Seoho tuts.</p><p>The sound brings out a strange reaction in Hwanwoong.</p><p>On the one hand, he wants to laugh, wants to do anything he can to make Seoho tut more. Frustrating him is one of life’s simple pleasures. On the other hand, though, he’s overtaken by a need to please him, to apologise for disappointing him. Sometimes he hates that it turns him on to feel himself submitting to Seoho’s will.</p><p>‘Naughty,’ says Seoho.</p><p>Hwanwoong knows he’ll pay for his momentary loss of control. His heart pounds in excitement, and then he moans a desperate sound when Seoho brings ice over his aching cockhead, and Hwanwoong writhes. His body doesn’t know how to react, curling in under the punishing sting, but opening up in arousal for Seoho to take him all at the same time. ‘Ah – <em>ah</em>,’ his mouth falls open, unable to keep control of his sounds. He thanks the skies that Seoho always has control of him.</p><p>There’s no one else that he’d allow himself to slip into this state with.</p><p>Seoho throws that ice away to melt, knowing that Hwanwoong is at his limit.</p><p>He’s watched him fall into this phase many times. It’s when he stops snapping back, when he stops doing his best to rile Seoho up and instead gives into him. It’s a delicate stage, one that he has to take care over because it’s the most vulnerable that Hwanwoong ever gets.</p><p>‘Beautiful baby,’ whispers Seoho. He presses kisses to the shell of Hwanwoong’s ear and to his exposed throat, damp with sweat, and then to his lips. ‘So good. So sensitive.’</p><p>Hwanwoong has stopped straining against the blindfold around his wrists. He lays there pliant and open for him. His eyes fall open, but they’re glassy and lost in subspace, and Seoho strokes his cheek to remind him that he’s there.</p><p>‘Woongie, are you with me?’ he murmurs.</p><p>‘Mm.’</p><p>‘Tell me where you are, love.’</p><p>‘With my Seoho-hyung,’ he whispers. ‘Takes care of me. Even when I’m bad.’</p><p>Seoho smiles and kisses down his chest. It’s a mess, still bright red, mottled with dried wax and wet with water and champagne. He trails his tongue to taste and takes hold of Hwanwoong’s slender hips to keep him flat to the bed. His own arousal is neglected, begging for touch as he takes in Hwanwoong’s whimpering and his vulnerable form and everything about him that makes him the most perfect man in the world, but at the same time Seoho isn’t so interested in his own pleasure right now.</p><p>He kisses the taut skin around Hwanwoong’s hip, and then kisses the hard shaft of his cock.</p><p>‘<em>Hyung</em>,’ Hwanwoong whispers.</p><p>Seoho wraps his lips around his cock and bobs his head gently. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Hwanwoong early. His lips turn to a smile as he feels Hwanwoong’s tied hands find a grasp on his hair. He doesn’t tell him off for it. Instead, he pulls off and takes Hwanwoong’s hands into his to unwind the blindfold. He massages the slightly red skin and kisses both of his wrists in turn before letting Hwanwoong take hold of his hair again.</p><p>The little whimpers that tumble from Hwanwoong’s lips when he takes him into his mouth again send shivers of need down Seoho’s spine and to his aching arousal. He runs his tongue along his slit and tastes the sharp precome; it’s Hwanwoong’s taste, just for him. He flattens his tongue and strokes it up his length lazily before increasing his pace and hollowing his cheeks.</p><p>‘Seoho – Seoho, fuck,’ Hwanwoong cries out.</p><p>He’s being so loud that whoever is on the adjoining wall will hear. Seoho doesn’t remember who it is. He doesn’t care.</p><p>He lifts Hwanwoong’s hips and slides his hands from his hips to his waist. Hwanwoong would want him to put bruises there from the grip of his fingers, but Seoho holds him like he’s fragile. Not because Hwanwoong seems like he could break, but because to Seoho he is everything. His skin dimples under his fingers, so warm and familiar.</p><p>‘<em>Hyung</em> I’m gonna - ’ Hwanwoong loses grip on words. He tries to pull Seoho’s head back but Seoho just smiles. As if there was any part of Hwanwoong that he wouldn’t give the world to taste.</p><p>He licks over the head of his cock, laves until Hwanwoong’s hips judder and he recognises the desperate little gasps that tremble on his lips. When Hwanwoong loses control and throws his head back against the bed with a shudder of release, Seoho feels like he’s found his own ecstasy. He swallows down the come hot on in his tongue and sinks down on Hwanwoong’s cock to lick away every drop because he has always wanted all of him.</p><p>Only when Hwanwoong starts to whine and tugs at his hair does he pull back and lick his lips, and his eyes trail up to Hwanwoong.</p><p>Even though they haven’t fucked, Hwanwoong looks fucked out. His pupils are wide and his cheeks are red and his gaze is unfocused when he meets Seoho’s eyes.</p><p>‘You okay, baby?’ Seoho murmurs, and he slides up Hwanwoong’s body to brush the hair from his forehead and press a kiss to his temple. ‘You wanna talk - ’ He’s cut off when Hwanwoong catches his lips in a kiss and pushes him onto his back.</p><p>‘Let me get you off,’ whispers Hwanwoong. His voice is slurred, caught up in a different space and his hands are all over Seoho’s body. Seoho has to catch them, taking a firm grip on his wrists.</p><p>‘Later,’ he says. ‘Baby, stop.’</p><p>Hwanwoong looks at him and for a second his lip wobbles and then he flops, his whole body dropping against Seoho’s and his face burying into his neck. ‘Let me,’ he says, and this time his voice is steadier. After a second of breathing into Seoho’s neck, he resumes his efforts and sits back on his heels as he trails his hands down Seoho’s body and works to undress him. Only when Seoho looks into his eyes and sees that balance has been restored to them by the focus of activity does he let him go ahead.</p><p>With the familiar sly smile drawing back onto his lips, Hwanwoong sits back over Seoho’s knees and goes to lower his mouth to his neglected length, still leaking on his skin.</p><p>‘Ah – ah!’ Seoho stops him. ‘<em>Hands</em>.’</p><p>‘Oh come <em>on</em>,’ Hwanwoong whines, sounding like himself again.</p><p>Seoho won’t let him win this war. ‘You have to sing tomorrow, and I know what you’re like.’</p><p>At that, Hwanwoong huffs, but he doesn’t argue. He’s good enough with his hands anyway. After a second in which he shoots him a moody glare, he wraps both of his small hands around Seoho’s cock and slicks them up with a rub over the head. Seoho hisses, the pent up tension from all of the time in the bedroom hitting his head at last. His mind is always concentrating on Hwanwoong, always focussed on getting him off, and it’s fair to say that he usually puts himself second, like an after-thought. Hwanwoong, though, always wants to put him first.</p><p>Lightning bolts buzz in his nerves, and he forces himself to keep his eyes on Hwanwoong.</p><p>The sight of him like this, still panting and so messy in his post-sex haze with dried wax still on his chest, is enough to make Seoho’s navel twist in need. The slip of his hands and the rhythm they take up on his cock is just a bonus. He moans and closes his hands around the sheets as Hwanwoong’s flicks his thumb over his head expertly and jerks the length of his cock just how he knows Seoho likes it: a little sloppy.</p><p>‘Woong - ’ he starts, but he understands why Hwanwoong always loses grip on his words.</p><p>The precipice is a step away, but he holds himself there long enough to enjoy the bittersweet anticipation. He thinks, just for a moment, that he is so lucky that Hwanwoong is his. Then, he comes in a rush, and his teeth tighten together as he tries to keep a grip on the earth but the only thing binding him is the sensation of Hwanwoong’s hands on his skin. His toes curl and his blinks away stars before the burn of oversensitivity starts and he groans, pushing away Hwanwoong’s hands.</p><p>‘Woong –<em> ah</em>,’ he clenches his teeth and grabs Hwanwoong’s wrists as the stimulation becomes too much.</p><p>‘That’s for tying my hands,’ says Hwanwoong with a sniff as he teases him one more time before letting him go.</p><p>Seoho exhales and shakes his head up at the ceiling.</p><p>Breath fills the room hot and heavy.</p><p>He needs to talk to Hwanwoong, check in with him properly but it takes a moment to catch his breath. They need to shower, too, because there’s come on his stomach and Hwanwoong is a mess, but that can wait just a minute. He squeezes his eyes shut to ground himself and then props himself on one elbow to look at Hwanwoong, who has sat back cross-legged and splayed his arms out behind him. He rolls his neck, exposing the chiselled lines of his throat, stretched muscles and prominent Adam’s apple.</p><p>‘Talk to me about what we tried,’ pants Seoho.</p><p>Hwanwoong flops his head back to the front and looks up past his sweaty bangs with a smile. ‘You mean the wax? I liked the wax.’</p><p>‘Is there anything you’d want me to do different? Next time?’</p><p>Hwanwoong grins and crawls across the bed to straddle his body again as he presses a kiss to Seoho’s lips. ‘I’m looking forward to next time,’ he says, by way of an answer. Then, though, when Seoho raises his eyebrows for a proper answer, he smiles again and cups his face with a gentle hand. ‘You always take care of me, and you know just where to take me and where to stop. I love you,’ he pecks another kiss to Seoho’s lips and then rolls off onto his back. ‘I’m sorry I teased you earlier.’</p><p>‘I like when you tease me,’ he sighs.</p><p>There is a silence before Seoho speaks again.</p><p>‘Don’t go to sleep,’ he mumurs. ‘Come on, we gotta shower.’</p><p>When Hwanwoong whines but concedes to stand, wax starts to flake from his chest.</p><p>‘Fuck,’ Seoho mutters with a glance around the room, but there is nothing for it. He grabs Hwanwoong around the waist and half carries, half drags him to the bathroom. Hwanwoong, giggling so hard that his back shakes against Seoho’s chest, does not make it easy for him, and drags his feet. ‘<em>Woong</em>,’ he groans. By means of punishment, as soon as he dumps Hwanwoong in the shower he turns on the water and there is a moment of horror from his boyfriend as the cold stream hits his back.</p><p>Seoho laughs this time, but then Hwanwoong is dragging him into the shower too and the cold water hits him like a train. His laugh turns to a splutter and the water drenches his hair. They laugh together for a moment, Hwanwoong tucking his face into Seoho’s neck to hide, before the water turns hot, and the two of them relax. Seoho wraps his arms around him and sways him from side to side for a second.</p><p>‘I love you baby,’ he sighs with a kiss to the crown of his head. He buries his lips into his wet hair and breathes in the familiar scent of his shampoo.</p><p>‘Even if I burn hot and cold?’ whispers Hwanwoong, and he’s putting on his faux worried voice but there’s a playful smile around his lips when he pulls back and tilts his head to allow the hot water to stream down his chest.</p><p>Seoho rolls his eyes. ‘As if I’d have you any other way.’</p><p>Hwanwoong beams and turns the thermostat up on the shower. He’s always liked his showers searing hot, the kind of burn that makes Seoho feel like he’s stripped a layer of his skin. Either that, or freezing cold first thing in the morning, the sort to shock him into wakefulness.</p><p>He lives his life in two extremes, red hot or ice cold.</p><p>For as long as Seoho has known him, Hwanwoong has just been that kind of guy. </p><p>It's what makes him so addictive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/hvanwoong">twt</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>